


Catfish

by HadesGhostGirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur has magic, Gwaine gets turned into a catfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Arthur catfished Gwaine (a la Sir Fitzroy Mapplecourt Knight (in absentia) of the realm of Good Castle)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Catfish

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this silly thing months ago after hearing that happen in the podcast

Arthur stared in bewilderment. His sword was 3 feet away. His friend was a fish. His hand was raised. His FRIEND was a fish. His arm had tingled. His friend was a FISH. He was fairly certain his eyes had flashed.

"Did I just-"

"Turn Gwain into a fish?" Merlin cut him off, picking up the sword and holding a hand out to help Arthur up as if knights turned into catfish every day. "Yes I think so."

"How can you be so..." Arthur paused and waved a hand at Merlin. "Merlin about this?"

"I'm not the prat that just turned a knight into a fish."

Leon looked between prince and servant and fish. "I must ask," he said drawing the attention of the entire party. "How are we going to turn Sir Gwain back?"

"Hmm?" Merlin asked, blinking at Leon. He glanced at Lancelot. "I'm sure it'll wear off soon."

"Should we put him in water?" Asked Elyan, watching the flopping of his friend.

Gwain flopped about like, well like a fish out of water. Percival picked him up. "Know where there's some?"

"There's a stream over there," Merlin said, pointing.

Arthur had not stopped staring at his hand. "Leon can you and Elyan finish setting up camp? I'll talk to the royal idiot." The knights nodded. Merlin waved Lancelot over and the two of them grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and lead him away.

"I have magic," Arthur muttered.

"Just worked that out have you?"

"Merlin be nice."

"Sorry," the warlock said. "Arthur look at me." He grabbed the prince's hand which jolted Arthur's attention to him. "We can keep this between us. You, me and this group of rag tag knights you cobbled together."

"Merlin, magic is illegal."

"You gonna execute yourself then?"

"Merlin."

"Sorry." Arthur didn't think he sounded very apologetic. "As long as big things are happening, I'm not so certain Gwaine will turn back on his own. So, I'd best go and sort that out." Merlin patted Arthur on the shoulder. "We'll look after you." He then turned, gave Lancelot a significant look and said "Forbærnan." The campfire that Leon was struggling to light burst into flame.

"MERlin!"

"Sorry."


End file.
